


马德里的平凡夜晚

by LEO_meeeerssi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEO_meeeerssi/pseuds/LEO_meeeerssi
Summary: 很无聊的一篇文，本来很带感的设定活生生被我写成俩二傻子谈心……算是给城城和渣团的做法吧希望您别嫌弃
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	马德里的平凡夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 很无聊的一篇文，本来很带感的设定活生生被我写成俩二傻子谈心……  
> 算是给城城和渣团的做法吧  
> 希望您别嫌弃

并不刺耳的门铃声在夜晚响起，打破了屋里难得的静谧。阿扎尔从二楼下来，不知出于什么心理没有打开客厅的灯，摸着黑走过来。打开门，看见的是熟悉又陌生的面孔。马德里的月色一贯很美，照在德布劳内的脸上却有种不大真实的感觉，仿佛站在这里的他只是个幻影。  
“kev......”  
还没等他问德布劳内怎么会这时候来到马德里，对面那人好像看穿了他在想什么一样抢先回答道“球队已经到了，不知道怎么就过来了，我有你家地址。”好吧，自己好像刚搬过来时给德布劳内发过住址，但那个聊天窗口没多久就被淹没在大量的信息中了，他都没想到对方还存着。  
德布劳内是不应该这个时候来到这的，特别是他刚刚在英超赛场打完了莱斯特城，后天就要和自己的队伍有一场欧冠比赛的时候。阿扎尔这么想着，手上动作还是放他进来。

沉默。他们自从去年欧预赛后再没见过面，手机上的联系也只限于节日里几句不咸不淡的祝福。就像——  
就像他们曾经的七年都不曾存在。  
自从去年夏窗阿扎尔转会到了皇马后他们就很难再一同愉快的闲聊，德布劳内为阿扎尔之前的隐瞒感到有些气愤，两人空间距离和奋斗目标又实在太遥远，德布劳内为了英超积分一直在和利物浦较着劲，阿扎尔被自己则被登陆伊比利亚半岛后没多久就随之而来的伤病所困扰。他们之间的关系也逐渐变的如履薄冰，好似再放任那么几个月就要彻底断掉了一样。

阿扎尔又想起了六年前的那个冬天。曾经在斯坦福桥许下的誓言在现实面前是那么的不堪一击。彼时阿扎尔早已得到主教练的重用，然而穆里尼奥对于德布劳内的态度则是十分恶劣。在这种情况下，德布劳内不得不对自己的职业生涯做出打算，阿扎尔只能是被抛弃掉的那个选项。

“曼彻斯特到马德里的距离可不短。”阿扎尔一句缓解气氛的调侃，回答是旁边那人的安静的呼吸声。是了，这可不像当初他们同在英国，曼彻斯特距离伦敦不算近但也说不上远，赛后心血来潮驱车去往另一个人的家这种事他们做的次数也都不少。  
就在阿扎尔认为他们就会这么尴尬的在客厅站一晚上时，黑暗中德布劳内有了动作。他小心翼翼地把阿扎尔圈在怀里，头放在他的肩上。

“Eden”我好想你。后半句话没有说出来，但阿扎尔明白他的意思。他的名字悄然落在夜里，像是一声叹息。  
明明是德布劳内主动的抱住了他，但感受着脖颈处微带热意的气流，阿扎尔觉得身前高大人影竟脆弱的碰一下就会碎掉，于是，鬼使神差地，抬起头吻上了他的唇。

亲一下自己男朋友不算过分吧。阿扎尔这么想着竟有种偷腥的快感，心里却一直有个声音挥之不去“嘿，他现在不一定是你男朋友哦！”  
的确，那些不知道是谁试图挑起话题的“你还好吗”“最近怎么样”，等待着对方的回答却一次次在时间流逝中没了消息。如果现在打开聊天框，约莫也只是一句句祝福，客套的一眼就能看出是群发消息，自然也不必去理会。  
天，他们如今怎么变成了这个样子。

他感受着德布劳内把自己的头推开，心里失落却不意外，只是以后相处起来总会有些尴尬。未曾想下一秒他就感受到自己嘴上覆盖了一个温热的事物，那个厚实又柔软的东西灵活的入侵了他的唇，挑逗着他口腔里的每一处。他被吻得迷迷糊糊，却也不忘积极地回应。只是在这暧昧的气氛中不知道谁先硬了起来，感受到有个东西顶着两人的大腿根部。

之后的事情便顺理成章了起来，阿扎尔此时充分展现出了一名前锋的门前嗅觉，在这黑暗中扯下了他们的衣服。他们就这样在公寓一层的木地板上纠缠着，阿扎尔任由德布劳内在他的身上留下一个个红印子。锁骨，肩膀，还有已经平坦了很多的小腹。德布劳内就那样跪趴在阿扎尔身上，略微用力的啃咬吮吸着他的皮肤。阿扎尔对于他的四处点火却始终不做出那一步已经有了些许不满“Kev，操我。”他含糊不清的说。  
“去床上再说。”感谢德布劳内还记得二月马德里的夜晚不算暖和，并且他们此刻下面是没有地暖的冰凉地板，不然在这待好一阵子估计要着凉发烧。欧冠淘汰赛双方主力便双双缺阵这定是谁都不想看到的。

似乎是下一刻他们便双双倒在了床上。德布劳内翻身压住阿扎尔，一路向下飞快地把阿扎尔的家居裤褪到了脚踝，自己又俯下身去含住了阿扎尔的前端。熟练的吞吐着那根尺寸可观的阴茎，手还在阿扎尔的身上不安分的摸着，时不时捏住胸前的两个红点把玩。阿扎尔的眼中似乎已被刺激出些许生理泪水，许久未经性事的身体自然禁不起这种程度的挑弄,没多久就交待在了德布劳内的嘴里。  
“Kev……吐出来……唔”自己的精液经过另一个人的口腔过渡到自己嘴里不是第一次却每回心底都能涌上一股不一样的感觉。他们就这么近乎疯狂的纠缠啃咬着，谁也不肯服输，似乎要夺走对方口腔中的所有空气，又像是对这七个月来深埋心底情绪的发泄。  
一吻终了，两人分开那一刻拉出了道淫荡的银丝。德布劳内的手已经探向阿扎尔的后穴，阿扎尔则是把手伸向一旁的床头柜，拉开抽屉掏出了一盒安全套。  
“你还是把它放在第二个抽屉，”德布劳内借着隐约的月光看清了阿扎尔的动作，语气有些无奈，听起来却柔软了几分。  
“跟以前一样。”他和阿扎尔异口同声的说出了后半句。果然，有些东西总是不会变的。他们相视着大笑。像是两个傻子，德布劳内在心里说，不过，要是和Eden一起，那就随便吧。

当德布劳内进入的刹那他们都发出了一声满足的叹声。阿扎尔的那处过于温暖，紧紧的夹着德布劳内的阴茎，让他差点就缴枪投降。  
平时无论是在赛场上还是训练时都显得沉默寡言的德布劳内在做爱这件事上却充满着恶趣味，他在阿扎尔的后穴不紧不慢的推送着，每次都在距离那点极近处停下又抽出去。“Kevin！”阿扎尔的话语里有着明显的不满和无法掩饰的欲望，“你赶紧做啊…嗯啊！”本来十分“凶狠”的眼神在德布劳内突然的抽插中瞬间软弱了下来，有些委屈的盯着身上的人。  
“我只是不想你受伤，过两天就是比赛日。”他恶劣的笑着随便编了个理由，说出来的话自己都不信。  
你明明就是想调戏我！这让阿扎尔的心态有一些不爽“Kev我们以前又不是没做过！你动就是了…好不好嘛”  
他的请求在德布劳内看来与撒娇并无两异。“那么，如你所愿。”他这样回答。

接下来便是狂风骤雨般的猛烈进攻，他凶狠的在阿扎尔体内抽插，毫无章法的乱撞着，让阿扎尔毫无抵抗力几近高潮，只来得及在间隙中迷迷糊糊的想着过两天自家球队不要被曼城狂轰滥炸成这样才好。他呜咽着，眼眶早就红的不成样子，嘴里胡乱的喊着不要，头倒像不受控制一般仰起，拿自己的脸贴上德布劳内的，蹭着他脸上微微冒出的胡茬。  
像只仓鼠，德布劳内很享受他的这种示爱，就是胖了点，随后自己在心里默默吐槽。他回味着方才摸上阿扎尔腰部的手感，又和年前对比了一下，印证了这个想法。看着阿扎尔带着情欲却澄澈的眼睛，他再一次的吻了上去。

阿扎尔的眼睛从来都很好看。灰绿色的眸子在微弱光下明亮无比，清晰的印着自己的面庞。这么多年，他的眼里一直带着笑意。十年前欧预赛的国家队集训时就是被这双眼所吸引，就像拉卢维耶尔的阳光，热情，温暖，又不至于把人灼伤。便是这道不经意间的光，照进了德龙恩人早就包裹起来的内心。  
不，应该是再早些，早在那年对阵里尔的欧联杯上自己便已注意到他。赛中意外的一次拼抢让德布劳内注意到对面这个同样和他来自比利时的球员。虽然最后不敌对手未能晋级，但场边和队友激情庆祝的大男孩着实分走了不少他输球后的落寞心情。

而现在，阿扎尔正躺在他的身下，将自己身体最隐秘的部分展示给他，让他肆意玩弄。这么想着，德布劳内竟有几分落泪的冲动。他不善言辞，只觉得身旁的人同自己分享了十余年的人生，自己无疑是极幸运的，嗯，他们都是。  
海底月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。

不知道这一吻有多久，也不知是谁的眼泪。只是两人都觉得脸上有凉凉的液体划过。  
当最终那刻来临时，阿扎尔感受身下皮肤的摩擦，眼前一道刺眼的白光划过夺走了他的视觉，阴茎一阵抽搐随后涌出一股股的白浊，德布劳内也接着在他的后穴里发泄了出来。在他接连被快感冲击中听见了德布劳内贴着他的耳边说“Je t 'aime pour la vie.”略微颤抖的声音，却激的他一阵战栗。

他们就这么安静的躺着，不同的是德布劳内躺在床上而阿扎尔枕着他的肩膀.两人都因为方才的运动满身泛红，阿扎尔甚至感觉不亚于踢满一场120分钟的加时比赛，很长一段时间都只能听见他们略微粗重的呼吸声。  
这种安静并不尴尬，事实上，他们很多次做完爱后都是这么一言不发，直到其中一个又爬上了另一个人的身子胡闹着乱亲一通之后才会一同去浴室。此刻便是那种久违的，默契的宁静。

德布劳内突然开口“我可能……要回去了，跟Bernado说过的。”他知道这不是说这种话的好时机，可他真的该走了。  
“我会想你。”没头没尾的一句话，随之而来的是一个炙热又用力的拥抱，恨不得把德布劳内融为自己身体的一部分。  
“是的，我也会。”他当然会想他，他无时无刻不在想着他。“我真该走了。”  
最后，有什么柔软的东西落在阿扎尔的额头上，落在他的眉间，落在他的嘴唇，落在他心里。  
“伯纳乌见，Kev。”  
“后天见。别送我了，小心着凉。”

最终传来了门和门框碰撞的响声，隔着一层楼，阿扎尔所听到的回声持续了很久。  
下次再见面就是对手啦，Kev。  
那又有什么关系呢，他们之间的关联远不止这场比赛。  
他们还会走下去很久，很久。  
他们之间，还有许许多多个十一年。


End file.
